Cyrus Uy
Cyrus Uy (born April 30, 1999) is a British actor, singer-songwriter, dancer, student, and musician, who is most famous for his role of Andy Morris in Roy and Andy, Oscar Winkle in the Madison High Series, Robin in Sing It Up and Mark in Growing Up. Originally, his albums/appearance were more "family-friendly", but as 2015 progressed, he started changing his appearance, style, and attitude. Cyrus's musical influences include Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Nick Jonas and Chris Brown. Early Life Early life Cyrus Pius Uy was born in Hong Kong, China on April 30, 1999, He studied kindergarten and primary school in Hong Kong until it’s too much pressure so his family and him moved to Edinburgh, Scotland at the age of 10. He was in S1 in 2011. He earned her high-school diploma through public school in June 2017. He began studying at college for acting since August 2017. Cyrus first gained an interest in pursuing a career in the entertainment industry watching his friends prepare for stage productions and being in a few musical theatre productions. Career 2014: Breakthrough with Disney Cyrus was cast in Disney Channel’s newest comedy, “Roy and Andy” in 2011 and he was also cast in Disney Channel’s hit musical, “Madison High” in 2012. Roy and Andy premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2014 whole Madison High premiered on Disney Channel on June 20, 2014. Which Cyrus has starred in all 4 movies. Cyrus Uy continued to star in numerous Disney Channel Original Movies and series. He also debuted his first studio album, “Cyrus” on July 4, 2014. 2015-2016: Music and films Cyrus released 6 albums through 2015-2016 with Darkness and Autumn Romance winning most music awards. He also released his first debut holiday studio album called, “Christmas Night” in 2016. He also debuted in Disney Drama for the first time playing a main role in the series, “Slash!”. He embark on his first Christmas tour, “Cyrus Uy: Jingle Tour” from November 18, 2016-January 31, 2017. He continues to star in numerous Disney Channel Original Movies and series at the same time. 2017-present: focus on acting and Autumn Romance Tour In 2017, Cyrus announced that he is taken a break from recording new music and says that he will focus on acting and his tour. He starred in 2 movies during the year of 2017, which was “Revenge 2” and “Sister Location”. He embarks on this first world tour called, “Autumn Romance Tour” in support of his eighth studio album, “Autumn Romance” on June 25, 2017. The tour ended on February 24, 2018. On March 10, 2017, Disney Channel announced that “Growing Up” would end after the third season and it’s 64 episode. The series ended on August 25, 2017. Disney Channel also announced that “Roy and Andy” would end after its fourth season and its 116 episodes. The series ended on January 7, 2018. However, a spin-off was ordered called, “Turn It Up” which will focus on Cyrus’s character, “Andy Morris”. The spin-off is set to debut on the Disney Channel on July 2018. He also starred in his first costume and period drama titled, “Deep In The Realm Of Conscience” which premiered on February 10, 2018. He is also set to star in the summer most anticipated musicals, “Washington Heights” and “Dance Forever”. He set to reprise his role as Connor Stevenson in “Revenge 3”. On March 17, 2018, it was announced that Cyrus will have a new single coming, called “Better Night” collaborated with new DJ comer, “DJ Blue”. The single released on March 20, 2018. However, the new single won’t be in Cyrus’s new album. The music video was released on March 30, 2018. He was later announced as part of the main cast of Disney Drama’s period drama, “Curse Of The Royal Palace”. This will make Cyrus second costume and period drama TV series. On July 24, 2018, Cyrus announced that he will be releasing his first single from his ninth album on August 31, 2018. 2019: ninth studio album, films, TV Movies and Disney Drama During sometime in 2019, Cyrus will release his ninth album after a two year break from recording music. During Disney Channel Upfront of 2018, it was announced that Cyrus will set to star in the following Disney Channel Original Movies: “Next Stop: Broadway”, “Babysitters”, “100% Perfect Guy” and “Gay Life 3”. He was also cast in the new comedy channel movie called, “A Day In Life Of Alex” in “Comedy Channel” which is his first project outside Disney Channel. He was casted in a lead role in the brand new horror film, “Don’t Let It In” with Universe Pictures. This film will mark Cyrus’s first theatrical project without Disney Channel. On March 17, 2018, it was announced that Cyrus is cast as the lead role in the Christmas comedy movie, titled, “Christmas Chaos”. The film will be coming in Winter of 2019. As well as the Christmas movie, he landed on a lead role of the comedy and romance film, “Daddy”. Set to debut sometime in 2019. He was also casted as Ryan in Freeform’s production of High School Musical Live set to air on Freeform during the summer of 2019 as well as being casted in serval movie projects, such as, FWB, Summer Love and Alien Attack. On March 31, 2018, it was announced that Cyrus will join the main cast in Disney Drama Original Series, Heart and Greed. Cyrus will play as the villainous, vicious and manipulative character called Henry. This will make Cyrus’s first appearance as a main villain character. Stage *High School Musical Live! (2019) Television series Film Feature films Television films Discography Single Album Special albums EP Soundtracks Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Dancers Category:Students